


I've been saving these for a rainy day

by lamonika



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Angst and Drama, Creepslayerz, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fantasy, Headcanon, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Psychology, Trolls, UST, work on relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Когда Стив сказал, что должен знать, реальны ли чудовища, первым делом Элаю захотелось посоветовать ему посмотреть в зеркало.





	I've been saving these for a rainy day

Элай знал, что токсичная атмосфера в семье обычно не приводит ни к чему хорошему. Даже односторонняя… Нет, особенно односторонняя агрессия, пассивная или нет, обязательно изменяет характер человека не в лучшую сторону, отравляет, как химикаты обычно отравляют воду. Да, это, наверное, было подходящим определением. Достаточно точным, но не особо поэтичным, как раз в духе всяких метафор из сериалов.

Элай мог рассуждать об этом долгое время, лежа в кровати и рассеяно осматривая потолок; где-то за окнами раздавались крики, перекрывающие даже шум усиливающегося ветра.

А если токсичную атмосферу в семье создавал один из родителей, тут проблема разрасталась до космических масштабов.

Элаю пришлось перевернуться на бок и прижать ухо к подушке, чтобы не слышать криков. Он бы многое отдал, лишь бы не знать, кто именно кричит. Как-то так вышло, что здесь, в Аркадии, дети не могли быть счастливыми в полной мере: некто обязательно все портил.

Чаще всего все портили отцы. Элай бы мог назвать минимум трех человек, чьи жизни были так или иначе испорчены присутствием (или отсутствием) второго родителя.

Он сам.

Джеймс Лейк.

И Стив.

Возможно, именно поэтому Элай и не мог злиться на Стива так, как на других школьников, сующих его в шкафчики, запирающих в кладовке, отбирающих деньги и швыряющих мячи ему в голову. В какой-то степени Элай понимал Стива — и агрессию, и проблемы с самооценкой. Даже Тоби, будучи сиротой, оставался счастливее любого из них. У него была совершенно очаровательная бабушка и, конечно же, Джим — самый лучший человек в этом городе (и, должно быть, на всей планете). У самого Элая была только мама, чья гиперопека удивительным образом сочеталась с наплевательским отношением ко всему, что составляло его интересы.

У Стива был псих-отец (Тоби, должно быть, называл самого Стива психом в его честь) и запуганная мать, до сих пор не желающая сдавать позиции.

Крик стал еще громче, а затем внезапно перерос в грохот.

— Милый, заткни уши, — попросила мама по ту сторону двери, и Элай послушно зажал уши ладонями.

Кажется, она звонила 911. Элай не знал. Плакат с летающими тарелками на стене успокаивающе мерцал в темноте неоновой зеленью, деревья за окном раскачивались все сильнее, стуча ветками по стеклу (прогноз погоды не обещал грозы, но ветер словно с ума сошел), а мама что-то неразборчиво, но явно обвиняюще проговаривала в телефон, пока по ту сторону дороги грохот становился все сильнее.

Элай снял очки и перевернулся на живот, накрывая голову подушкой.

Черт возьми, отцы всегда все портили. Всегда.

***

Наверное, не стоило смотреть на Стива так пристально. Не в день, когда он и так на взводе. Не после шумной ночи, полной красно-синих огней посреди улицы. Не после бессонных часов, проведенных за бессмысленным листанием новостной ленты в попытках уснуть. Не после… всего этого.

Элай покорно позволил схватить себя за воротник рубашки — ткань затрещала, мама, должно быть, будет в ярости — и заскользил носками кроссовок по земле.

У Стива под глазами были синяки — едва заметные, но кто, если не Элай, просиживающий до раннего утра у окна в попытках поймать чудовищ, мог углядеть даже такую мелочь?

А еще Стив, как и его дружки, был в восторге от историй про монстров. Один действительно мелькнул утром в тени канала: с серовато-синей кожей, шероховатой, как камень, и светящимися глазами — пробежал у стены и юркнул в канализацию, если, конечно, можно применить слово «юркнул» к существу ростом явно больше двух метров.

Воротник впился в шею, мешая нормально дышать, и Элаю пришлось схватиться за запястье Стива, чтобы не потерять опору под ногами и не повиснуть в своей рубашке, как в петле.

Впрочем, петля — это не так плохо. Но и не очень хорошо: мама расстроится.

Мама расстроится, если Элай во время своего самоубийства порвет одну из рубашек.

(Так уж выходит, что любой человек, достаточно долго существующий во враждебной атмосфере, в какой-то момент задумывается о своей смерти.)

Шкафчик встретил спину уже привычным холодом и запахом старого металла; Стив даже не попытался сказать что-то: молча сунул Элая внутрь и с грохотом захлопнул дверцу, саданув по ней кулаком напоследок. Густая тьма, полная пыли и острых книжных углов, призывала подумать о своем слишком длинном языке и отсутствии тормозов, которые должны быть у любого исследователя сверхъестественных вещей, чтобы не угодить в психушку раньше времени… когда что-то вдруг изменилось.

Джим. Конечно же, Джим, добрая душа, решил влезть в конфликт. Элай слабо запротестовал, но Стив в очередной раз ударил кулаком по дверце шкафа, и в ушах зазвенело.

Чуть позже, вывалившись из шкафчика на пыльный бетон, Элай утомленно подумал, что болтать действительно стоило бы не так много. Конечно, едва ли это могло уменьшить количество обидных подколок и злобных шуточек, но быть «ботаником Пепперджеком» куда лучше, чем «чокнутым Пепперджеком».

Что-то странное, похожее на ощущение грозы витало в воздухе: неуловимое предчувствие кольнуло сердце и исчезло вслед за убежавшим Джимом.

Элай потер заболевшую грудь, покрасневшую шею, и поднял учебники.

Так или иначе, его это не касалось.

***

Сложно было не углядеть той сумасшедшей увлеченности Джима мисс Клэр Нуньез, но сама Клэр этого почему-то не замечала. Впрочем, она не замечала и увлеченности Стива, и ту толпу поклонников, которая готова была собраться по одному ее щелчку пальцев. Не замечала — или же не хотела замечать.

Элай действительно не понимал, что парни в ней находили. Просто каждый однажды просыпался с мыслью «ох, черт, Клэр Нуньез такая классная!» и еще пару недель (в тяжелых случаях — пару месяцев) таскался за ней хвостом, глядя влюбленными глазами на длинные ноги, синюю прядь волос и принт на кофте.

Крещение Клэр. Почти посвящение в рыцари.

Нет, Элай не спорил, Клэр была очаровательной. Действительно хорошей, доброй и умной, отличной актрисой и, в общем-то, одной из тех, кто не трогал Элая и был мил с ним. Загвоздка заключалась в том, что Клэр была мила со всеми.

Кроме Стива.

Серьезно, _никто_ не был мил со Стивом.

И теперь, наблюдая за злыми переглядками Лейка и Палчака, сходящимися аккурат над макушкой витающей в облаках Нуньез, Элаю оставалось только смириться с таким положением вещей. Но Элай не хотел мириться.

Элай не хотел, чтоб театральный кружок, его отдушина, превращался в поле боя.

У Джима, пожалуй, было преимущество в этой бессмысленной борьбе, но Стива вела злость (как бы Элай ни любил Лейка, но поблагодарить за тот удар не мог: после выбитого зуба Стив был еще раздраженнее, а, значит, Элаю доставалось от него больше обычного), и от простой драки их останавливало только то, что у Клэр в руках был толстый том Шекспира, которым она готова была запустить в голову любому, мешающему репетициям.

При всей своей доброте Клэр Нуньез была очень боевой девушкой.

— Эй, — Элай вздрогнул от простого похлопывания по плечу и постарался отстраниться; Клэр смущенно убрала руку и присела рядом, уложив том Шекспира себе на колени. — Ты передумал участвовать в пьесе?

— Тут и без меня хватает энтузиастов, — Элай улыбнулся — если его чему-то и научил театральный кружок, так это умению улыбаться в любой ситуации — и кивнул на ругающихся Джима и Стива. Клэр проследила за его взглядом, едва заметно сморщив нос, убрала выбившуюся из прически прядь волос за ухо и сгорбилась, тяжело вздыхая.

— Репетиции напоминают мне цирк, — поделилась Клэр, прижав ладони к лицу. — Нужно было оставаться в старом составе. Ты точно не хочешь больше участвовать? Подумай хотя бы. Нам ведь еще нужен рассказчик.

— Не думаю, что теперь от меня что-то зависит, — Элай поправил очки и снова взглянул в сторону ссорящихся одноклассников; прищурился, задумавшись, и вздрогнул от внезапно мелькнувшей мысли: он бы не отказался сыграть Джульетту в этой треклятой пьесе.

— Ты в порядке? — вопрос раздался так внезапно, что Пепперджек не сразу понял, адресован ли тот ему. Но Клэр смотрела именно на него — странным оценивающим взглядом, цепким и даже немного колючим: прошлась от макушки до шеи, спустилась к запястьям (Элай нервно потер порез на внутренней стороне ладони — чертова посылка снова пришла разбитой), вернулась к лицу и долго всматривалась в него, силясь что-то разглядеть.

— Я отлично, — Элай смущенно поправил очки. — Что-то не так?

— Ты странно смотришь на Стива, — Клэр поймала соскользнувшую с ее колен книгу у самого пола и поднялась, намереваясь наконец угомонить своих Ромео. — Я имею в виду… Страннее обычного. Поосторожнее с этим, окей? Стив тот еще придурок.

Элай недоуменно склонил голову к плечу, проводив Клэр взглядом, и посмотрел на Стива, со свистом выплевывающего какие-то малопонятные из-за отсутствующего зуба ругательства в сторону едва не рычащего Джеймса.

Клэр действительно была невероятно милой, но еще и чертовски странной, и последнее, чем собирался заниматься Элай — это расшифровкой ее невнятно сформулированных предупреждений.

Нет. Ни за что.

***

Когда Тоби удалил фотографию с размазанной по асфальту монстроподобной тварью, Элай вдруг понял, что разрывается между досадой и предательской мыслью, что так даже лучше: привычка доказывать людям хоть что-то оказалась до ужаса прилипчивой, и пытаться избавиться от нее сейчас было все равно что надеяться хоть раз получить заказанное по почте оборудование в целости и сохранности.

По иронии судьбы почтальон раз за разом разбивал его.

Неделя вообще выдалась сложной: тесты, посылка, все больше странных событий, происходящих в городе…

Физкультура, на которой мяч от Стива прилетел Элаю точно в лицо.

Теперь, когда отец Стива исчез в неизвестном направлении, а его мать наконец перестала выглядеть так, будто была готова упасть в обморок в любую секунду, Стив мог бы стать лучше. Хоть чуть-чуть. Самую малость. Элай был не особо хорош в оптимистичных мыслях, но он хотя бы надеялся.

Жаль, что над входом в школу никто не написал «оставь надежду, всяк сюда входящий».

«Может, — думал Элай, заматывая очки скотчем, — некоторые вообще не меняются. Даже со временем. Ни на йоту».

Глухое раздражение поселилось где-то внутри: теперь, когда поведение Стива нельзя было оправдывать влиянием отца (в полной мере, конечно же — агрессия еще долго должна была оставаться спутником Палчака), понимание уступило место обиде и кислой, обжигающей злости. Стив отравил его существование в школе, Стив отравил его существование в школьном кружке, Стив обитал в доме напротив и даже там временами не давал ему житья.

Элай разрывался между рациональным «нужно подождать» и раздраженным «не тебе одному здесь плохо», кинутым как-то матерью во время очередной ссоры.

По ночам он всматривался в пятна света на потолке, пробивающиеся сквозь неплотно прикрытые жалюзи, и размышлял о том, что, начнись сейчас апокалипсис из-за живущих под землей монстров, из всех людей, называющих его чокнутым, он в первую очередь хотел бы полюбоваться на лицо Стива. Он был бы напуган? Растерян? Удивлен?

Он бы перестал смотреть на Элая исключительно как на живую мишень?

На крыше заскреблось что-то, но тут же стихло. Крадуны в последнее время распоясались, снуя повсюду и воруя чужих кошек, пока полиция недоуменно хлопала глазами, не понимая, куда деваются все домашние питомцы; Элай устало моргнул и обнял учебник по математике, переворачиваясь на бок. Сонливость теплыми волнами накатывала со всех сторон, и ей не мешал ни будильник, сообщающий о том, что сейчас только около десяти вечера, ни острый угол учебника, впившийся в щеку, ни хрустнувшая под головой дужка очков.

Элай закрыл глаза, медленно проваливаясь в дрему, и отмахнулся от мелькнувшей на краю сознания мысли, в любой другой момент разбудившей бы его даже после семидесяти восьми часов бодрствования.

Какого черта все его рассуждения так или иначе сводятся к Стиву?

***

Когда началась вся эта непонятная деятельность Джима и КО, Элай был вымотан настолько, что стал вздрагивать от любого прикосновения. То есть, он в принципе и так вздрагивал, когда его кто-то трогал — физический контакт обычно означал либо осмотр врача, либо насилие — но теперь к этому прибавились еще и различного рода жалобные возгласы, и, черт подери его нервную систему, дрожащие колени.

Мама накануне позвонила своему психотерапевту с вопросами, и Элаю захотелось по привычке накрыть голову подушкой, только вот подушки под рукой не оказалось.

Так что, когда Джим коснулся его плеча холодной подковой, первой реакцией Элая стал панический вскрик (и мысль — вот бы кому-нибудь сейчас посильнее врезать). Джим, усиленно пытавшийся сделать вид, что он тут ни при чем, сбежал к прячущемуся Тоби под смущенное «спасибо» — Элай, честно говоря, понятия не имел, за что он поблагодарил Лейка сейчас, и трижды проклял свои проблемы с социализацией.

Впрочем, все это стоило того, чтобы полюбоваться траекторией подковы, которая прилетела Стиву прямо в голову.

Душевное состояние Элая уже давно покачивалось между сочувствием и сопереживанием Палчаку (в голове некстати всплыла фраза Клэр о странных взглядах) и моральным удовлетворением от маленькой мести, совершенной чужими руками. И вот, стоило только постараться выбрать твердый нейтралитет, как через пару дней мисс Дженет, театральным жестом приложив руку ко лбу, сообщила, что Стив едва не разбился на своей «веспе» (разбив, впрочем, сам мотоцикл) и теперь с сотрясением мозга отлеживался в больнице.

Элай честно возненавидел себя, когда после школы первым делом побежал к матери Джима, чтобы узнать, насколько все серьезно.

И Клэр, наблюдающая за этими метаниями, могла только сочувственно хлопать его по плечу в попытках приободрить.

Ощущение грозы — наэлектризованный воздух — теперь преследовало Элая повсюду.

Предчувствие катастрофы.

***

Гроза разразилась аккурат в день представления. Элай, проснувшись, долго не мог понять, откуда раздается шум: с улицы или изнутри его головы. Дождь лил и лил, и слова пьесы, в которой Клэр и мисс Дженет общими усилиями уговорили его участвовать, вдруг разом забылись; радио веселым голосом сообщило, что канал оказался почти затоплен, а мать с самого утра начала одну за одной глотать таблетки, ссылаясь на проснувшуюся тревожность.

Элай покорно стерпел повышенный на двести процентов уровень маминой гиперопеки и поплелся в школу по глубоким лужам.

Впервые за долгое время голову Пепперджека занимали не мысли о Стиве и даже не переживания о пьесе: что-то противно скреблось в груди, будто звало куда-то, будто хотело сообщить, что где-то в городе происходит нечто важное. Нечто, что Элай пропускает.

Доспехи Джима сегодня почему-то сияли особенно ярко, и с лезвия его меча, тихо шурша, ссыпалось каменное крошево.

***

В сходящей с ума Аркадии Оукс константой всегда оставались только две вещи: нежелание людей замечать странности, творящиеся у них под носом, и домашка Стива, во многом благодаря которой тот до сих пор оставался в спортивной команде.

После всех этих странных событий, произошедших за последние полгода, к исчерканным тетрадкам по математике и физике Элай относился почти философски: игнорировал желание запустить ими в чью-нибудь голову и исправно выполнял все задания. В конце концов, домашка — это куда лучше, чем куча свихнувшихся подростков, носящихся по школе и вопящих от ужаса (и Элая действительно забавлял тот факт, что самым первым с катушек слетал именно Стив — почему-то на него приходилась вся концентрация странных событий, обходящая стороной Лейка и КО).

Домашка и холод шкафчика были куда привычнее; это не выбивало из колеи так, как всякая чертовщина. Веселые попытки выследить монстров вдруг обернулись чем-то мрачным: все чаще Элай просыпался за пару минут до будильника, задыхаясь после очередного кошмара, и все чаще задавался вопросом: люди в этом городе действительно такие слепые — или же они просто не могут принять факт того, что помимо объяснимых вещей в мире существуют и необъяснимые?

Странная история их города. Странные силуэты на гобеленах в музее. Странные тени и странные шорохи, странные существа и странные пропажи домашних животных. Все вокруг было донельзя странным, а люди игнорировали это так мастерски, словно им при рождении давали какие-то уроки.

Хотя, конечно же, люди видели больше, чем рассказывали: и енотов, умеющих говорить на странном языке, и каменные изваяния, двигающиеся в темноте, и следы когтей на асфальте. Может быть, подкроватных монстров просто не было принято обсуждать с соседями за чашкой чая. Не в таких городах.

Элаю некстати вспомнилась книга «Оно» Кинга, и от параллелей, возникших в голове, его передернуло.

Стив, ворвавшийся в класс, сбил Пепперджека с мысли; лицо у него было белее пакета с мукой, который Элай сжимал в руках, и слова тренера «странные дела — не то слово, Палчак, ты воспитываешь ребенка с Пепперджеком», казалось, его добили. Элай прикрыл глаза, считая про себя до десяти и стараясь не паниковать: нервная система навернулась еще на стадии непонятной чертовщины с увеличившимся количеством странных теней на улицах (пропорционально кошмарам), так что паническая атака, вероятно, была не за горами. Элай едва дождался звонка с урока: одним из первых выбежал из кабинета, продолжая сжимать в руках пакет, рывком открыл свой шкафчик и засунул в него голову, тяжело дыша.

«Дожили, — мрачно подумал он, — сначала меня совали в шкафчики насильно, а теперь я лезу туда сам».

Кто-то вдруг схватил его за плечи и дернул назад, на свет; Элай вздрогнул и отскочил, прикрыв лицо пакетом муки, но Стив — конечно же, это был Стив — не обратил на это ровным счетом никакого внимания.

— Слушай, Пепперджек, — Палчак все еще оставался нездорово бледным, а в его взгляде паника перемешивалась с чем-то пугающе фанатичным (и, может, Тоби не зря называл Стива психом), — ты же, вроде, как-то говорил, что видел чудовищ?

— Знаешь, я могу залезть в шкафчик и без твоей помощи, — голос предательски сорвался на жалобные ноты; Элай заполз внутрь железного ящика и захлопнул дверцу. Родная темнота действовала на нервы успокаивающе — по крайней мере, паническая атака явно передумала случаться.

Стив бесцеремонно вытащил его оттуда. Конечно же, чего еще можно было ожидать от Стива.

Элай его не боялся, на самом деле. Страх стать мишенью пропал когда-то давно; Элай повторял из раза в раз, что все не так плохо, что однажды все изменится (что однажды изменится Стив), что мир не всегда будет таким отвратительно недружелюбным…

Просто мозг, закоротивший на мыслях о Стиве чертовом Палчаке, не желал концентрироваться на чем-то ином, и слова Клэр (не «ты смотришь на него странно», а «черт возьми, Элай, _серьезно_ , что это за щенячьи влюбленные взгляды?») звоном колокольчика, висящего под потолком спортивного зала, искрили внутри черепной коробки.

Стоило терпеть все эти унижения ради того, чтобы зациклиться на своем обидчике.

Стоило терпеть все это просто ради того, чтобы понять, что он хочет быть Стиву другом.

Клэр была права: у него чертовски большие проблемы.

— Я хочу знать, — Стив выглядел так, будто сейчас начнет задыхаться; Элай поморщился — на плечах наверняка останутся синяки. — Я хочу знать: эти монстры существуют на самом деле?

И, честное слово, Элаю на долю секунды захотелось зло улыбнуться и посоветовать Стиву посмотреть в зеркало.

***

Этот вечер стал самым странным вечером в жизни Элайджи Лесли Пепперджека (спасибо маме за привычку называть его полным именем, теперь Палчак знал на одну постыдную вещь больше).

Часы приключения смазались, превратились в мозаику из стеклянных деталек-воспоминаний: Стив, закрывающий его от крадуна, «ты меня пугаешь» в его, Элая, адрес; действительно испуганный взгляд: вот он, мальчик, выросший в твердой уверенности, что монстров не существует — и гляди ж ты, притащил в рюкзаке одного из них!

«Это бред! Почему ты никому не рассказывал?»

«Я рассказывал. Ты засунул меня в шкафчик!»

И, господи, Стив в этот момент выглядел почти виноватым. Элай почувствовал себя отомщенным за все те годы, что его называли чокнутым, за все те месяцы, что он жил, поселив воспоминания и мысли о Стиве в своей голове: теперь твоя очередь, наслаждайся, Стив, этой жизнью, как ей наслаждался Элай. Страхом, и осознанием факта, что монстры реальны, и всеми теми деталями, что человеческий глаз обычно отказывается замечать; наслаждайся, теперь ты полноправный член клуба спятивших школьников с развитым чувством ответственности за этот город.

Известия о предательстве Джима на этом фоне практически померкли: Элай давно привык разочаровываться в людях — одним больше, одним меньше, и так ли важно, что предатель — самый лучший человек на планете, Джим Лейк, мальчишка, которого он обнимал недавно, единственный человек, который действительно хорошо к нему относился?

Крадун в переноске раскачивался из стороны в сторону, и механический голос повторял и повторял «УБИТЬ. ДЖИМ», а все, о чем думал Элай — если судный день настанет сегодня, ему наконец поверят?

Возле дома Джима его все же накрыла паническая атака; Стив презрительно скривился на фразе «самый лучший парень в мире собирается его уничтожить» и крепче сжал руку на плече Элая. «Забавно, — протянул отстраненно внутренний голос, — сначала этот придурок становится тем, кто доводит нас до паники, а теперь — тем, кто эту панику обрубает на корню».

И что-то вдруг заскреблось внутри, что-то почти шальное: Элай полюбовался выражением лица Стива, когда тот осознал, что он, Элайджа, все же умеет огрызаться и повышать голос для чего-то помимо испуганных воплей, и кивнул на дорогу в сторону своего дома.

Если уж судный день на пороге, так почему бы не повеселиться напоследок?

***

Элай долго привыкал разочаровываться в людях, а вот обратная схема стала для него своего рода сюрпризом: сначала Джим оказался хорошим парнем, а за ним и Стив внезапно превратился из человека, сующего тебя в шкафчик, в кого-то, подозрительно напоминающего лучшего друга.

За один вечер и последовавшие за ним несколько дней (мозг услужливо напомнил о том, как здорово было держаться за Стива, сидя на «веспе», и Элай проклял гормоны и свою привычку зацикливаться на чем-то), включающие в себя приключение в музее, косплей «Клуба 'Завтрак'» и знакомство с парой десятков (или парой сотен?) троллей под желтыми зонтами Элай вдруг начал понимать, что мир не такой хреновый, как он думал: по крайней мере, все эти события, слипшиеся в один цветной яркий клубок, ударили по его мировосприятию сильнее, чем нужно.

Внутренний голос саркастично протянул, что по его мировосприятию ударило вовсе не это, а поразительная любовь Стива врываться в чужое личное пространство и обнимать людей (одного конкретного Элая) за шею, словно они и правда лучшие друзья.

То есть, Элай был чертовски рад, что все эти события сблизили их со Стивом достаточно, чтобы ему больше не было нужды проводить обеденные перерывы в шкафчиках, но ждать, что Стив внезапно окажется не таким придурком? Ждать, что спасать с ним мир окажется весело? Ждать, что Стив решит тренировать его в этом глупом задании с канатом? Ждать, что — ох, черт, гормоны не давали ему покоя — так здорово окажется кататься на «веспе», патрулируя город, как пара супергероев, и не получать кулаком в лицо за руки, крепко сжимающие чужие бока?

На такое Элай не мог и надеяться.

Временами он все еще вздрагивал, видя, как Стив поднимает руку в приветственном жесте, и сам Стив, должно быть, замечал это: взгляд его становился виноватым и немного загнанным, и руку он опускал медленно, словно боясь сделать резкое движение и напугать Элая, как какое-нибудь дикое животное.

Это было очаровательно. Нет, правда.

Клэр была права, у Элая огромные проблемы.

Проблемы, потому что влюбленные взгляды на человека, который превратил тебя в сплошной оголенный нерв, готовый лопнуть от неосторожного движения — это не здорово. Проблемы, потому что, боже, _серьезно_ , Стив? Парень «зовите меня королем»? Парень «это я здесь устанавливаю правила»? Парень «я превращу твою жизнь в ад»?

(Парень «эй, не хочешь прокатиться на байке и проверить, все ли в порядке у крадунов?»)

Парень, с которым можно встать плечом к плечу в тот самый судный день, когда наступает вечная ночь.

У Элая были просто нереально огромные проблемы.

***

Через пару недель после конца света и исчезновения Джима вместе со всеми троллями, когда школа решила, что пора бы уже восстанавливать пробелы в программе, Тоби подлетел к Элаю со Стивом на физкультуре, тяжело дыша.

— Так что, у нас теперь новый отряд охотников на троллей? Предупреждаю: вы мне все еще не нравитесь, — Тоби практически улегся на скамью и перевел дух. Элай, вместе со Стивом ждавший окончания урока, спрятавшись под трибуной, поправил новенькие очки, еще не замотанные скотчем, и с сомнением глянул на Палчака. Тот подмигнул — никто не обернулся, чтобы спросить, с каких пор они двое общаются, никто не обратил внимания на громкое «охотники на троллей!» со стороны Тоби; все знали, что произошло, и все наконец верили. Если концы света всегда оказывались такими удачными, что ж, Элай был не против пережить еще парочку.

— Ты нам тоже не нравишься, Тупзальски, — Стив усмехнулся так, как делал это обычно, когда совал кого-то в шкафчик, и Элай поглубже натянул рукава чужой, слишком большой для него спортивной куртки. «Интересно, Стив вообще в курсе, кому спортсмены обычно свои куртки одалживают? — подумалось ему. — Хотя он, вероятно, снова творит черт знает что». — Ты — охотник на троллей, мы — убийцы крадунов. Не приплетай нас с Пеппербадди к этим мутным делишкам с отловом гномов.

— Вас с «Пеппербадди», — передразнил Тоби, — никто и не собирался приплетать, но Джим звонил из Нью-Джерси и просил смотреть, чтобы вы ничего не натворили.

— Кто еще что натворит, — многообещающе хмыкнул Стив, запустив в Тоби из-под скамьи баскетбольным мячом; тренер Лоуренс рявкнул с другого конца зала что-то о ленивых пиньятах, и Дамзальски с тяжелым вздохом поплелся обратно к канату.

— Думаешь, рационально будет отказываться от его помощи?

Стив прислонился плечом к столбу, держащему трибуну, и промычал что-то невразумительное.

— Спроси что-нибудь попроще, — в конце концов ответил он. Элай улыбнулся — никакой паники, только улыбка, как и учили в театральном кружке, ведь если уж падать в омут, то с головой — и набрал побольше воздуха в грудь.

— Ты в курсе, кому спортсмены обычно дают свои форменные куртки? Потому что я не хочу получить в лицо, когда какой-нибудь доброжелатель тебе сообщит.

Элай ожидал чего угодно: вопроса, шутливого посыла куда подальше, поддразнивания, да хоть метеорита на голову (заметка: поговорить с Тоби о навернувшемся в Аркадию метеорите)! Он правда ждал чего угодно, но точно не спокойной ухмылки, озарившей лицо Стива на пару секунд. Под трибунами рассмотреть их было задачей не из простых, и Стив осторожно наклонился, положив руку Элаю на плечо, следя, чтобы тот не вздрогнул и не дернулся в сторону — следя так внимательно, словно боялся причинить боль. Но это ведь не о Стиве, верно?

— Да, — кивнул Стив, — я в курсе. Можешь меня ударить, если я сделаю что-то не так.

И в следующий момент прижался к губам Элая своими.

Где-то на задворках сознания мелькнула мысль о том, что целоваться в очках неудобно; внутренний голос завопил что-то про всю абсурдность происходящего, про какие-то там галлюцинации или розыгрыш; вспомнилось, как Мэри насмешливо протянула, что ему, Элаю, не понять всей этой романтики и того, что запретный плод сладок.

Но Элай понимал. О, Элай понимал это лучше всех.

И поэтому, сжав воротник футболки Стива, он ответил.

Целоваться под трибунами с человеком, отравившим твою жизнь, было нерационально. Так же нерационально, как верить в монстров, охотиться на гоблинов и спасать троллей с помощью зонтов. Так же, как сбивчиво шептать то ли про себя, то ли вслух, что уж теперь-то Стив с ним намучается, и лихорадочно задыхаться, обхватывая руками чужую шею и поднимаясь на носочки; так же нерационально, как…

А, к черту.

Может быть, Клэр была права, и у Элая правда проблемы.

Но он не собирался их решать.


End file.
